November 28
1954 Syracuse Herald American- Knicks Play Here After NY Loss Making good use of recently acquired Connie Simmons’ rebounding strength the Syracuse Nationals drew first blood in their seasons series with the New York Knickerbockers with an 80-74 triumph in Madison Square Garden last night. The teams renew rivalry at the War Memorial here tonight with the Nats still seeking to catch the loop leading Philadelphia Warriors. Dolph Schayes limited to brief service last night will probably be used at stages again tonight. Syracuse broke out of a 64-64 tie with six minutes to play when Simmons sank a foul point, and then Billy Kenville stole the ball and fed the Nat newcomer for a layup. A moment later Simmons again sank a long set to increase the margin to 69-64. New York never again came closer than six points and their final basket was a gift shot by the loose checking Nats who refused to foul. The Nats were highly effective at the free throw line missing on only three tries. Paul Seymour, Red Rocha and Kenville took turns providing the Nats with necessary lifts as they led throughout most of the second half. At one time the margin was 50-39, but Carl Braun led New York in a rally. Rocha with 21 points was the game’s leading scorer while Seymour added 20. High man for New York was Nat Clifton with 14. With Seymour netting seven of his team’s first 11 points the Nats opened an 11-5 advantage and increased the margin to 17-9 before the Knicks with newcomer Bob Knight setting the pace rallied to close the gap to two points at 22-20 as the quarter ended. The score was deadlocked five times in the second period and New York went in front once at 29-28, but by halftime the Syracusans were ahead, 40-36. They broke a 34-34 tie with a layup by Seymour and two set shots by Bill Kenville while the New Yorkers lone bucket was by Turner. After cutting the lead to a point at 40-39 the Knicks fell back. Syracuse netted 11 straight points with Seymour and Rocha the top men. At the end of the quarter it was Syracuse in front, 56-50. NEW YORK: Braun (5-3-13), Baechtold (4-4-12), Clifton (5-4-14), Gallatin (5-2-12), Felix (0-2-2), McGuire (1-1-3), Turner (5-1-11), Knight (3-0-6), Hoffman (0-1-1) TOTALS (29-16-74). SYRACUSE: Rocha (9-3-21), Schayes (1-2-4), Lloyd (3-1-7), Kenville (4-3-11), Simmons (4-2-10), Kerr (1-0-2), Seymour (7-6-20), King (1-3-5), Farley (0-0-0) TOTALS (30-20-80). Score at halftime- Syracuse 40, New York 36. Officials- Neft and Borgia. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery The Nats are back at it again. Injuries one on top of another. It’s a wonder Al Cervi doesn’t drop out of coaching and enter med school. He’s practically served an internship just watching his battered athletes limp on and off the court. There are unconfirmed rumors the Billy Gabor’s sickness might sideline him for the remainder of the season. I sincerely hope it isn’t so. But for Billy’s sake, hope that he does not rush back to the court wars before he is physically fit. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 28 Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Simmons